Poor Kurt!
by Yvintia
Summary: Nightcrawler is accedentally teleported to another universe. Oops! OC, but not as the main character.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Arrival of Kurt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Mouse. At least, not in this chapter. 

The premise of this story is "What if the Nightcrawler from Evolution accidentally teleported in to another X-men universe?" 

I picked the X-men series that aired sometime in the '90's to be the one he landed in because it is my personal favorite. 

Please review the story, but please don't flame me if you don't like it. 

I never said you had to read it. 

***********************************************************************

It had been a perfectly normal day for Kurt Wagner, otherwise known as Nightcrawler. He had eaten a rather large breakfast, followed by a day at Bayville High School. Everything seemed perfectly normal. Perhaps a little too normal for a mutant such as Kurt. As usual, he had used a holographic image projector to hide his fair cerulean skin from the school. The projector, in form of a watch also disguised his saffron eyes from view. Perhaps it was all the concealment that led to this. 

Kurt Wagner was lost beyond his wildest dreams.

It wasn't just a "I-can't-find-5th-street" type of lost; it was much, much more complex than that. 

What had started as a teleportation to the kitchen for dinner became the most ludicrous experience of his life. 

He was in another dimension. 

***********************************************************************

"Initiating probe now." A scientist commonly known as Mouse clacked on the control panel of her latest invention. 

"**PROBE ERROR: UNECXPECTED RESISTANCE.**" The machine chirped, bringing a frown to Mouse's lips. 

"Explain error." She adjusted the dark goggles she wore to protect herself, brushing a strand of azure hair from them. Although she kept her hair tightly tied in two buns on each side of her head, strands of hair did tend to come loose now and again.

"**UNIDENTIFIED BEING. PROBE UNABLE TO LAUNCH.**" The machine replied. 

"Unidentified _being_?" She began to type frantically on the control panel.

"**BEING IDENTIFIED. WAGNER, KURT. COMMONLY KNOWN AS NIGHTCRAWLER.**" The computer began to go in to a listing of background information on Nightcrawler as Mouse turned away from the machine to use another computer. 

"But... Cerebro says that Nightcrawler is on the other side of the planet." Mouse was at a loss for once. 

"**RESISTANCE INDENTIFIED AS KURT WAGNER.**" The machine said again, causing a great swell of emotions in Mouse.

The first was horror. "_Was he trying to teleport in to my lab? Has he discovered my plot?_"

The second was pure joy, the joy known only to those who make new discoveries. "_It's the Nightcrawler from another dimension!_"

The third was confusion. "_What will happen now?_" 

She really should have known better than to ask. 

The machine began to beep in alarm.

"**SYSTEM OVERLOAD. WARNING: SYSTEM OVERLOAD. SLEF-DESTRUCT INITIATED.**" The machine began to hum dreadfully as smoke began to pour from various places in it. 

KABOOM! 

***********************************************************************

When Mouse came to, she was in the infirmary. Beast was standing over a boy that Mouse didn't recognize. When he noticed that she was awake, he came over to her. 

"Three explosions in one month, Mouse? Isn't that a tad excessive?" He asked in jocular manner. 

"It's only the 2nd." Mouse said defensively, testing her limbs to be sure they moved before she sat up. 

"Hm. I suppose it is." Beast said thoughtfully. "Nonetheless, Professor Xavier is not pleased with this particular explosion. You see, the shockwave from your lab was so tremendous that it damaged the hanger for the _Blackbird_." 

"So send me a bill." She smiled cutely. Beast sighed. 

"I know that you are officially a member of the X-men Mouse, but please, do try..." Beast was interrupted by the strange boy moaning. 

"Where am I?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. 

"Please, do not attempt to move yet." Beast said in a calming tone, one he often used with patients. 

"Doctor McCoy? What happened to you?" He asked, wide-eyed, staring at Beast. 

"What?" Was the only reply Beast could give, along with a confused stare in return. 

"Man, I'm starving! I'll be going to the kitchen now, unless you need me for something." He said quickly. He was answered only by gaping stares. "Great. Bye!" He teleported away. 

The shock quickly wore off. 

"After him, Beast! He's my experiment!" Mouse cried, running up to Beast and tugging on his arm. 

"I believe we have a problem." He continued to simply stand there. A moment later, he shook his head, trying to clear the daze in it. "Retain him, you say? Perhaps that would be wise."

"I thought so." Mouse smiled again, practically dragging Beast down the hall with her. 

_After all, it would be greatly hazardous to the entire world if one of your experiments were to become loose in it._ Beast thought as they trampled down the hall.

********************************************************************* 

Kurt~! Dude, you're in the WRONG UNIVERSE! How will he react? How will he adjust? Better yet, which member of the X-men will he run in to first?!! Let me know you opinion in a review! 


	2. Panicked Flight

Chapter Two: Panicked Flight

Disclaimer: I own no Marvel characters, Evolution or otherwise. Mouse is still mine, though. 

Many thanks to all the people who reviewed this! ^_^© I love you all! I tried to work in some of the thoughts on who he should bump in to first... ;p Did it work? 

Enjoy!

***********************************************************************

Poor Kurt. He had no idea what was going on. Since the structure of this mansion was entirely different than the one in the Evolution, the place he teleported to was NOT the kitchen. In fact, it was nowhere NEAR the kitchen. 

In fact, it was the rec room.

Did Logan, Gambit and Rouge _mind_ having their pool game interrupted?

Well, perhaps they would have minded less if he hadn't landed directly on the pool table, sending the balls crashing out of their former positions. 

It also would have helped if Wolverine hadn't been the one shooting at that exact moment. 

*BMPH!* was the exact sound he had when teleported in to the path of Wolverines pool stick. "Ow!" was the sound he made when it hit him. 

"What the...?" Logan looked almost surprised for a moment before he growled. "I'm not sure who you are, but get off'a the table if you know what's good for you..." He trailed off in to a growl. 

"Where is this? This is definitely _not_ where I was trying to go!" He stammered, at a loss for words. 

"That's all fine, sugar, but I think you had better do as he says." Rouge said warningly from where she stood. "You probably don't want to see him angry." 

Upon turning to see Rouge, Kurt also had a rather nice view of Gambit. 

"You!" He cried, pointing at Gambit. "What are you doing here? Aw man, I'd better tell the Professor!" With that, he jumped off the pool table, landed quite neatly, and bounded out the open door. 

"What was that all about?" Rouge asked as they watched him leave. A moment later, Mouse and Beast came running through the door that Kurt had left through only a moment ago. 

"Is he in here?" Mouse asked around gasps for breath. It is no secret that Mouse's laboratory is quite far from anywhere else that is deemed important, because of the _explosive_ things that tend to emanate from it. 

"If you mean some confused kid with dark hair, yeah. What's it to you?" Wolverine asked narrowing his eyes at Mouse. 

"The child in question is involved in one of Miss Devinshire's research projects." Beast said in a calming manner. 

"Oh, don't call me by my formal name! I'm Mouse!" She protested with a cute pout on her face. "Now, let's go after him before he makes it out of the mansion!" Mouse tugged on Beasts' arm again. 

"It seems I have no choice." Beast said, almost with a sigh. As they turned to leave, Rouge called after them. 

"Wait! I want to look for him too." She paused for a moment while everyone stared at her. "He... Feel important somehow, like someone I should talk to." 

Mouse smiled and walked over to her, reaching up to pat her on the shoulder. "It's okay. Let's go!"

***********************************************************************

_Not good._ Kurt thought to himself as he fled down the hallway. _This is so not good. I had problems with my teleportation **twice** today, and now Gambit is in the mansion!_ He paused his thoughts for a moment, long enough to leap up on to the wall to avoid bumping in to Jubilee, who had been coming out of a doorway. 

"What was that?" She asked herself as she watched him leave. Only a moment later, Rouge flew by, carrying Mouse.

"Sorry 'bout that kid! Faster, Rouge!" Mouse cried as they continued past Jubilee. 

_Of course, the mansion seems a little bit different today. And Dr. McCoy! What happened to him?_ Kurt asked himself mentally, then noticed Rouge and Mouse quickly approaching.

"Ahhh! Now they're after me!" He cried, looking around frantically for any kind of escape. 

"Hey! You! Stop and we promise not to kill you!" Mouse yelled. Her following mumble of "Well, not immediately, anyways." was not heard by anyone. 

But Kurt didn't listen. He was too busy trying to think of anything and everything to get him out of this. Then he saw _it_. 

The one thing that could rescue him. 

An open door.

Without a thought as to where it might lead, Kurt leapt in to it and slammed the door with his tail. Rouge and Mouse came to a stop beside it, terribly confused. 

"Isn't that..." Rouge began to ask, but Mouse gestured for her silence. 

"Where am I? It's dark in here." Kurt's muffled voice came through the doorway. 

"O persona of great intelligence, you have just shut yourself in the broom closet." Mouse chuckled to herself. "And if you want to know what's going on, you'll stop running and come out quietly." 

There was a trice of time that was silent, followed by a few noises that sounded like someone pattering on the wall. 

"I can't find the doorknob!" Kurt exclaimed. Mouse chuckled again. 

"Rouge, would you do the honors, please?" Mouse gestured to the doorknob. Rouge gently opened the door to bring a very abashed Kurt out of the closet.

"Ah—" He looked absolutely mortified at not being able to find the doorknob for a moment, before forcing a small smile. "Thank you." 

***********************************************************************

How embarrassing! To shut yourself in the _broom closet?_ Where do they go from there? Dinner? Movie? War room? Or, even more fun, LABORATORY? *chuckle* Review, 'kay? 


	3. Experimental Tea

Chapter Three: Questioning Tirade

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mouse. And of course, all my _other_ made-up characters, but Mouse is the only one in _this_ story. 

Many thanks to the reviewers! Love to all!

***********************************************************************

After the experience in the broom closet, Kurt was much more cooperative about going with Mouse to the Library. After all, the library was the ideal place to hold important conversations with someone who you weren't quite sure should be allowed in the War Room. 

As Mouse and Kurt entered the empty room, Rouge had decided she should go get Professor Xavier. After all, this was his mansion, his team, and he deserved to know what was going on. 

Mouse had gone along with that readily enough, claiming that she would make sure Kurt was comfortable while waiting. 

But the moment Rouge had left the room, Mouse pulled a notebook and pen out of her lab coat, and had begun to pester Kurt. 

"So, you're _really_ Kurt Wagner? You're absolutely sure that you've never been anyone else in your life?" She asked, talking very quickly while staring at him while scribbling notes and skittering in circles around him. 

"Yes, I'm sure that I'm Kurt Wagner." He answered nervously, but he was doubtful that Mouse even heard him.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" She asked, poking his chest firmly with the eraser on her pencil. 

"Not really..." 

"But you did feel it, didn't you? Or did you not feel it and you're just making it up?" She asked the moment he answered. She poked his stomach, than stopped moving and frowned. 

"Are those your _underwear?_"

Kurt had never been asked that sort of thing before. A blush of surprise came upon his face, and he stammered something that sounded like "Yeah..." 

"Interesting." Mouse was writing furiously on her tablet. "How do you feel about showing your underwear to the world? Does it affect your self-esteem? How about your grades? Do you feel that everyone should walk around exposing their undergarments?" 

The questions were fired so fast that Kurt didn't have a chance to answer any of them. He had opened his mouth in an attempt to answer, but was interrupted by the door opening. He turned to see who was coming in, but Mouse kept firing questions at him. 

"Does anyone in your universe object to the sight of your underclothes, or do they show theirs off too?" After this question, Mouse was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She turned to see Professor Xavier and Rouge standing in the doorway, both looking terribly embarrassed.

"Mouse, it is not your place to convict others for their behaviors." Xavier twitched uncomfortably. 

"But he's the one showing them off!" Mouse protested. "Besides, I wasn't convicting him! I was asking him questions!" How was she supposed to know that her tirade of questions had reached the ears of those down the hallway? 

"Mouse, have you offered him anything to drink yet?" Rouge asked, changing the subject. 

"No..." Mouse paused for a long moment. "I'll go get the tea." She turned and skipped out of the room. 

"But I don't want anything to drink!" Kurt protested weakly. Again, Mouse didn't hear him, but this time it was because she was gone. 

"Please, will you sit down?" Xavier asked, gesturing to a chair. "We have much to discuss." 

***********************************************************************

Even as the others were "discussing", Mouse was warming up a kettle of water for tea. No one else was in the kitchen to witness her fiendish grin as she pulled down her _special_ tea from the highest cupboard. Never mind that she had to stand on a chair to reach it...

"I've been waiting for someone to try this out on." She chuckled darkly. "It will be absolutely fascinating to observe the effects of this on the poor fool." 

***********************************************************************

The "poor fool" in question was currently being questioned by Xavier and Rouge. 

"Let me see if I understand this." Xavier said in deep thought. "You are from another reality, and you have absolutely no idea how you came to be here?" 

"That's right!" Kurt nodded. "I was teleporting to the kitchen for dinner, and somehow wound up here!" 

Everyone was quiet for a moment, contemplating this, until the door opened, and Mouse walked in with a tray of teacups. 

"Sorry it took so long!" She grinned, passing everyone a cup full of tea. 

"Thank you." Xavier brought his to his mouth, then paused. He though it seemed somehow suspicious. His suspicions were confirmed when he glanced over to Mouse, who was holding her own cup of tea, but not drinking it. Instead, she was staring at Kurt, who was drinking his tea, with wide-eyed fascination. Rouge also noticed that the tea was highly suspicious, and was not drinking hers.

"Mouse, what type of tea is this?" Xavier asked cautiously. 

"Oh, it's special tea. I made it myself." 

That phrase caused Rouge to rush over to Kurt and knock the teacup out of his hand. 

"Don't drink it! It might kill you!" She exclaimed. He looked at her, panic stricken. 

"I already drank some! What's going to happen?!" He was quite clearly panicked, and looked at Mouse. 

"I dunno. It's still in the experimental stage." She grinned, with her notebook in hand. On the notebook, she was writing _Causes almost immediate panic among the surrounding area. May be related to the suspicions of others around subject._

"Experimental stage?!!!" Kurt almost shrieked. It was obvious that he was afraid for his life more than anything else.

"Yeah... Is that so wrong?" She asked innocently. 

***********************************************************************

^_^ And what, pray tell, does experimental tea do? Any suggestions? Review! ^_^


End file.
